Love Comes from Pain
by Avita Castalia
Summary: Katniss and Finnick have lost everything they love, now having nothing. The two help each other through the pain of loss, becoming closer and closer as the days go by.
1. Chapter 1: Numb

**I'm sorry to my lovely readers who have been expecting this for a long time. I sort of forgot _! But I finally got it out! Yay! I was having a hard time with changing the story because I absolutely love Hunger Games and love how it ends, but I did it! I apologize in advance if the story line isn't parallel to the book, I kind of lost the books while moving so I had to look up a lot online. Anyway! Read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, obviously :)**

* * *

We had gone on a mission to President Snow's mansion. All had gone wrong. We were being chased by lizard mutts from the capitol and were currently scrambling for our lives. I hurriedly climb up the ladder, right below Finnick, who's feet had disappeared out of the exit. Peeta had just reached the rungs and I call back "Hurry Peeta!" All I get as a response was a scream. I whip around to see one of the lizard mutts drag him back. "Peeta!" My screeching voice echoes on the walls around us and I begin to descend the ladder.

A strong hand grabs my arm and I'm pulled up "What the hell are you doing?" Finnick yells. I try to shake his hand off and scream "Peeta! Peeta! He's down there! Finnick let me go!" I try to jump from the ladder, but Finnick pulls me right back "Katniss, we have to go." My eyes dart to his in shock. How could he say something like that? How could he expect me to just _leave_ Peeta like that? I notice the hopeless look in his eyes as Peeta's screams travel up. I look down and scream "Peeta!" Again, I try to jump from the ladder, but Finnick pulls me up "Katniss! Get ahold of yourself! You can't get him!"

Peeta's yells silence and we both look down the hole. A scream rips from my throat as I try to jump down the hole. "Peeta! Peeta! No! Peeta!" Tears stream down my face as I stare at his bloody, battered body. The lizard mutts tear at his pale flesh as I continue to scream. Finnick shakes me "Katniss! You can't do anything now, we have to go!" I shake my head and blabber "No, no, no no no no." He grits his teeth and pulls something out whispering "nightlock" three times before dropping the Holo into the ripping mutts.

Finnick then picks me up out of the opening and runs. The explosion bursts through the hole and I sob into Finnick's shoulder. How could this have happened? I should have saved him! No, I should have never let him come. Thoughts run through my mind numbly the whole way back. When we land, I continue to sit in my seat, staring at the ground. Gale shakes me and says something that I don't hear, nor want to hear. I didn't want to listen to him, I didn't want to listen to anybody. He shakes me again and shouts "Katniss!" I pull out of my numb mind slightly and look up at him in silence. He purses his lips "There's been an attack on thirteen." I feel all the blood drain from my face "Mom, Prim." He helps me up "I haven't heard anything about them. We had to go to a different location." I nod as even more numbing thoughts race through my mind.

Six long, agonizing hours later, we get the clear to come back. I gasp at the damage and as soon as the doors open I hastily make my way into thirteen. Running down the now broken stairs that were cluttered with debris, I yell for my sister and mother. When I make my way down to the main level, I see the crowd of battered people. I make my way through the crowd, yelling for my mother and sister. Finnick steps next to me, his face ghastly white "Have you seen Annie?" I shake my head and we proceed through the people, yelling for our loved ones.

Hopeful thoughts cross my numb mind as I scan the people around me. Most people weren't that hurt. Maybe they're safe. Haymitch comes into view at the edge of the crowd and I run over to him "Haymitch! Haymitch!" He looks up attentively and immediately sees me. A look of relief crosses his face for a second, but quickly switches to one of sympathy. I run over to him quicker "My family. Where are they?" Finnick steps up next to me "Annie?" Haymitch looks between us, then motions to a door. I stomp my foot like a three year old and yell "Just tell us goddamnit!" Haymitch sighs "Just go into the room, please." I grit my teeth, but Finnick pulls me into the room before I could yell any more.

When we all get into the room, I turn to Haymitch "Tell us _now_." He frowns and sighs, running his hand through his hair "Katniss, Prim and your mother . . . they were on the top level when the first air strike came." He looks into my eyes "They didn't make it."I let out a weak cry as a strong numbing feeling crashed into my body. Everything starts to go black, and right before I lose consciousness, I hear Haymitch say "Annie was with them."

* * *

 **It was kind of short, forgive me. I hope you enjoyed though! I feel so bad for killing Annie and Katniss's family :( But it had to be done! Anyway, review, follow, favorite! Love you my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gravity

I woke up with an empty feeling in my chest. That had to have been a dream, I try to convince myself. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I pause and stare at the door. This **has** to be a dream, right? Peeta didn't die. Mom and Prim didn't die. They can't die. Panic races over me as reality pushes down on my shoulders. No. It wasn't a dream. I had lost everyone. Tears stream down my face as images of Prim pass through my mind. My little baby sister, dead. I wasn't here to protect her or mom. I claw the pillow that had mysteriously ended up in my arms and sob. Peeta had been ripped to pieces right before me and I just stared. I let Finnick pull me away.

The door bursts open and I look up at Gale. He gives me a hug and soothingly says "It's ok Katnip, it's ok."

I shake my head and sob "No Gale, they're all gone."

He purses his lips and pats my hair "I know, and I'm sorry." Silence passes between us as my sobs begin to calm. "Haymitch wants you to come eat something."

I shake my head "I'm not hungry." Gale sighs, about to argue when I burst "Gale I want to be alone! Just go away."

He nods and steps out without another word.

I bury my face in the pillow and scream until my voice went hoarse and eventually cracked, signalling that it had vanished into the depressing air around me. My eyes make their way up to the ceiling and stare, thinking back to the times I had spent with my sister and mother. Peeta's smiling face runs through my mind like a freight train, breaking everything in its path until all I am is a pathetic weeping mess. I couldn't do this. I have nothing to live for. My life is useless.

My numb feet carry my numb body through the corridor and up the metal stairs to the exit. When I arrive at the door, I see Finnick and some guards. Finnick throws his hands up in frustration, seeming to be yelling at the top of his lungs, though all I heard was muffled tones. I stand there for a while, staring at the door, and the guards, and Finnick. Pointless. This was pointless. My feet take an awkward stumble back and I feel the railing. I turn my head and peek over at the ground that was stories upon stories away. Gravity. I sit on the edge. Down. I tilt back. Gravity pulls me down. I go over the edge. Goodbye Mockingjay.

Mockingjays can fly. Is that what I was doing, flying? No. There could be no way. I look to my feet, which were currently facing up, and find Finnick looking at me hysterically "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yells, loud and clear. He yanks me over the side and holds me close "Katniss, Katniss, do you even hear me?!" I stare at him blankly, wanting to answer but for some reason unable to. He stares at me back, horror filling his eyes as he says weakly "Katniss?" I continue to stare, my mind not processing anything that was going on around me.

The soft touch of Finnick's forehead drags me out of my numb state of mind and I close my eyes, accepting the comforting gesture. Finnick's finger runs over my now tear-streaked face "We'll get through this together Katniss, I promise." I begin to sob as he wraps his arms around me warmly, stroking my long dark hair. This hair had been with me since the beginning of this mess. From the first time I was thrown into the arena to the second time. It was beat and battered, just like me. Just like Finnick. I look into Finnick's sad green eyes. He had been through just as much. Finnick had been with me through all of this and somehow found a way to stay strong.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asks, giving me a quizzical look.

"Live."

Finnick sighs and pulls away from me, taking my hand and leading me past the stunned guards and out into the fresh air. He leads me into the woods and down by a creek, where he sits on a rock, patting the spot beside him. I sit as he stares off into the lively woods "I can't say I don't think about her." He goes silent for a while and I watch his jaw clench and unclench. "I think about her every day. She's never left my mind once." He buries his face in his hands and groans as if the thought of her pained him "She was my everything Katniss." He looks at me "I had a dream the other night. Annie was in it. She told me to keep going and life for the both of us. I feel like that really was her." A tear slides down his cheek as he stares off into the woods "We have to keep going Katniss. We have to live for the ones we've lost and protect the ones we haven't lost."

I stare at Finnick in silence. He was right. I couldn't let anyone else die because of the Capital. I nod and look at the blond next to me "Finnick, let's bring down Panem."


	3. Chapter 3: The Light

Finnick stares at me as I quickly write on a piece of paper. He shakes his head "Katniss, you can't just bring down Panem by yourself. I know you're upset, I am too, but we need to take time to figure this out." I set the paper on my bed and grab my bag, stalking out the door. Finnick follows me, yelling my name. I turn to him and glare "I'm not slowing down. I'm going to kill the president and I'm going to do it **now**." I turn on my heel and begin my way to the exit.

Finnick grabs my arm and I whip around, my braid smacking him in the face he was so close. He stares into my eyes with his deep green ones and sternly says "Katniss, getting yourself killed won't help anyone."

I shake him off "It's been five months Finnick. Five months! What have we done? **Nothing**! Nothing Finnick!" He looks at me in silence, his eyes pleading with me. I scoff and turn again. "You're all I have left Katniss. Please, I don't want to lose you too." Finnick's soft words stop me in my tracks. I turn slowly, meeting his eyes with my cold grey ones. He looked so lost. So alone. So . . . broken. He looked like me. My knees weaken and I collapse, covering my crying eyes. Finnick hushes me as he sits on the floor next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I bury my face in his chest, making me feel safe, something I hadn't felt in so long.

Finnick pulls my face away after a while, wiping my cheeks and eyes, he speaks to me softly.

"How about we go talk to Haymitch and President Coin now? We can get a plan and go from there, how's that sound?" I nod and sniffle, bringing a small smile from his glorious lips.

Finnick presses his forehead to mine and says softly "I understand your feelings. I miss Annie so much, as you do Peeta, but I'm here with you now and I'm not leaving your side. I promise you that." Reassurance finds it's way onto my cold, sad heart as I let one last tear fall from my face. Finnick helps me up and we set off on our mission to find Haymitch, hand in hand. His promise gave me a new feeling, one that pulled me out of the loss and sorrow, the pain and gave me hope, a hope that I could never give as the mockingjay.

The door slides open and the two of us walk in. Haymitch stares at me as if I was a ghost and stands, saying faintly "Katniss?" as if not to scare me off. I stare at the man and press my lips tightly before saying sternly "We're going to attack Panem." Haymitch blinks and takes a step back "What?"

"We're going to bring down the Capital." Finnick answers.

President Coin, who was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, laughs harshly "What do you think we've been trying to do?"

"Sit on you asses maybe?" I say bluntly.

The grey haired woman glares "If you hadn't noticed, we just got hit by an attack by the Capital! Which we are still recovering from!"

"We have been _recovering_ for almost **six** months! It's time to do something!" I throw my arms up in anger and frustration.

Coin rubs her temples "Katniss, I understand that you've lost your family. I get that you're upset and want revenge, but we can't afford an attack on them right now. If they retaliate we'll be done for."

"We'll just hit them so hard they can't retaliate." A deep voice answered from behind us. I turn and look at Gale's tall figure leaning against the doorframe. He step into the room, throwing his hands out in question "Why not hit them now? They won't expect us. They think we're broken down and weak, which we are not. Our defence force is strong at this point, we've got enough ammo to hold off two hundred hell hounds, our ships are working with only a few nicks. There's no reason not to go for it now."

Coin shakes her head "No, it's too early."

Haymitch stares at her "Gale's got a point. It'd be idiotic not to take this chance."

Coin stares at him, anger burning in her eyes. Finally, she nods and sighs "We'll arrange for an attack meeting on Panem tomorrow morning. Gale, inform the Beetee and the general leaders." Gale nods and exits the room. Coin looks at me "This had better be a good idea."

With that, Finnick and I exit the room. I let out a heavy sigh "We did it. We're actually going to attack."

Finnick smiles kindly "We haven't done it quite yet Katniss. Come, let's go eat."

We make our way to the dining hall and grab our meals. As we eat, we brainstorm plans on how to get into the Capitol. This was getting both our minds off the tragedies that had been crushing us for the last five months. It was nice, getting all that off my mind and actually being productive. I look up at Finnick's handsome face, yet again seeing that hope. It was overpowering. Brilliantly bright in my dull life. It was my light, **he** was my light, and I was going to follow that light wherever it went.


End file.
